


Ashen hands, warm as fire

by bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen, block game spawned something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb
Summary: blojk game go brrthe hard hitting lines? in minecraft chsannel of discord.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Ashen hands, warm as fire

The town was a sea of chattering ghosts, people who would ignore your calls unless they wished to trade.

They lived and died, the same way over and over.

You held the same meaningless conversations over and over. Passing cold silver into colder hands. Drawing the same bucket from the well, helping the same woman pull it out to the same silence that greets you.

And you work hard.

And it is not enough.

There is evermore to give and everless to lose.

And you work harder and harder.

The fog rolls in and it blends with the fog formed on your glasses.

It is cold, so cold. And still, you sweat, under the rule that you must work harder.

You are tired, so tired.

You can never sleep enough, rising from your bed with less and less energy each day.

And you work harder.

You get no thanks when you hand out bread. You don't need it. You do this out of kindness.

But some form of acknowledgment would be a small mercy to you.

~~ (A reason to keep going.) ~~

You ask for praise one day.

And you are put down for it.

You are not the source of your work or energy. It is a higher being. So the thanks must go to that higher being.

Who are you to take credit for Koanh's blessing?

One morning you set out on your boat.

And you do not say a blessing over your travel.

You aren't sure that you are intent on coming back.

The ocean has fog rolling over it. 

And you are so tired.

You come upon an island.

Something is wrong here. Golden sands struck with black. A pulsing energy that makes you well up with tears.

~~ (And they are red, but you do not notice because they dissipate and blend in with cold cheeks.) ~~

Something is pulling you forward.

~~ (Is it an instinct? Is it something as simple as curiosity? Or is it much deeper than both?) ~~

And you are tired and you do not fight against it.

Something rests there upon a bed.

A black bed, made of coal, all the easier to burn.

_ And I found something that god abandoned. _

It's a child and they are grey.

~~_ And it is a reason to live. _ ~~

You move closer and you can tell that whatever life they had has been taken away.

You weep over the child and the ocean crashes in time with your sobs.

You would rip open the earth to bring them back.

You do not question yourself when you wrap the child in your shawl.

You do not question yourself when you place the child in your boat.

You cannot leave them alone here, on a spot that is clearly desecrated.

~~_ (If Koanh tries to take away my child I will not strive to see the light.) _ ~~

You go back with the child.

You take the child out of the boat.

_ Koanh abandoned this child and I now carry it. _

You do not question yourself when you dig a grave.

_ I have buried what Koanh has abandoned. _

You don't say a prayer over the grave. You don't think it would be okay to say one for some reason.

The next morning the dirt has been dug up.

You live alone.

Your neighbors are miles out.

You shrug.

Its time to work.

You find the child in the field, holding a rabbit upside down. As gray as they were when you buried them.

You pat their head, you say thank you, and you invite them inside.

The child bites you.

It's understandable.

They come in before nightfall and you feed them and you wash them and you let them sleep in your bed.

~~ (And you ignore the thunder that rumbles overhead.) ~~

A neighbor comes to visit.

It does not go well.

They ask about the child.

"Koanh abandoned something so I have decided to shelter it and make something new and ungodly." Perhaps not your best choice of words, but it gets your point across.

They reprimand you for what you are doing.

"Who are you to turn away something that has been forsaken? Who am I to ignore the calls of the devil?"

"Koanh would not agree with this. That thing is clearly against His rule!" They say, and their words are meaningless to you.

"Koanh can abandon their mistakes but they cannot erase their sins."

"You claim to be a follower and yet you do this? That thing is not human!"

"You claim that the child is not human, yet you yourself seem to have lost your humanity."

You tur n to look at your child, ribs sticking out through their skin as they struggle to put on their shirt. You beckon them over and you help them put their arms through the proper holes as your neighbor yells.

Your child smiles up at you, sharp teeth and bright eyes filled with hellfire.

You turn back to your neighbor, your child going to sit back down at the table.

"Listen, the circumstances of which I found it painted the most beautiful sense of misery." You look back again. "How can you not feel pity? Have you no compassion?"

Your neighbor shakes their head. "I'm going to tell everyone about this." They hiss. "Everyone."

You shrug. "I know what I have done is right in my heart. Can you say the same?"

The slam of the door rattles the house and your child looks up at you.

You smile.

You have your reason to go on. Who cares if Koanh disagrees?

~~ (You would gladly go to hell for this child. And you think they have fallen out of heaven for you.) ~~

**Author's Note:**

> blojk game
> 
> child is bedrock hehe


End file.
